Five long years
by Deathly-Whisper
Summary: It's been five years since Sesshomaru last saw her. Can he restrain his inner beast from ravaging his young ward?
1. Chapter 1

She approached silently behind him, attempting not to alert him to her presence. She managed to hold back a sigh. Even from the back he looked stunning. His long white hair, perfectly sculpted shoulders, and slightly pointed ears all reflected the light seeping through the trees in faint slivers.

She gingerly took his hand, looking up to him. His eyes didn't stray from the path in front of him. He had known that she was there before she knew that she was going to try and sneak up on him. He smiled lightly and turned his head to face her, bringing with it, his burnt vermillion colored eyes.

She stared into those ferocious eyes, and knowing only then how much she had truly missed them. His protective gaze and paternal actions toward her were, however, not what she wanted from him anymore. She knew though, that he hated humans, and thought of her only as a servant, or at best, a daughter.

"It's been a long time." She whispered softly, wishing that she hadn't broken the serene silence of the forest. Her voice sounded so coarse compared to the soft green aura of the seemingly infinite forest.

"Five years... I've been counting." Sesshomaru noted, turning his head to look ahead again. She leaned her temple onto his bicep, letting her eyes close and her other four senses take over her body.

Rin could smell the fresh scent of the forest on Sesshomaru's skin, and feel the cool, hard, velvety surface of his arm. She could hear the wind rustling the leaves on the ground around them, and she wanted so badly to taste that same skin that she felt.

"I'm older now…"

"21, I know." Rin heard the cold tone in his voice, and decided to change direction quickly.

"So the doggy knows math too!" She smirked with a smile and a gentle giggle that sounded like a high-pitched sigh more than a laugh. Sesshomaru attempted to conceal his annoyance. It flashed across his face for a fraction of a second before he looked down at Rin. When he actually looked at her, the comment drained from his mind.

"Y-you look…" He was at a loss for words. Since he had last seen her, she had grown about a foot and a half, and turned from an adorable little girl into a beautiful young woman.

Her brown ponytail had been replaced by long, velvety hair that seemed to shine in the light of the forest. Her rounded, childlike features had grown into a beautiful

His face flushed bright crimson. "R-rin…" He stammered, trying to organize his thoughts. The few dreams that he had were of Rin and him together. These nights were those that he woke up from, not feeling like he wanted to murder anyone who came into contact with him.

Rin saw the blush in his cheeks and could only imagine what was going through his mind. She lowered her eyelids and put a finger gently to his lips. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. Her soft skin against his was intoxicating. He needed more of it desperately, but wouldn't ruin his composure.

"You don't have to say anything. You look great too, Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled and stood on her toes, pulling him closer to her. She pecked his lips gently, and it took Sesshomaru all of the resistance that he could muster not to pull her back in.

His mind filled only with her, ignoring his surroundings. He took in her beauty, her soft smell of flowers, and the gentle touch of her skin. Rin took Sesshomaru's hand, and a look of frustration spread across his face.

Rin's smile disappeared when she saw the look twisted on her crush's face. "Something wrong, my lord?" she inquired, dropping his arm. She then looked into his cold eyes, and her heart stopped.

Sesshomaru was glaring at her, boring holes in her face with his eyes. Rin swiftly averted her gaze, trying and failing to prevent a tear from trickling down her cheek.

"Sesshomaru-sa-"Rin's innocent question was cut off by Sesshomaru's hand flying to her throat. He lifted her several feet from the ground, and his eyes flashed crimson. He gritted his teeth.

Rin struggled feebly, not trying to move his hand, but reaching out for him to help her.

Her air began to get thin, her breaths turned to rasps, and she tried to plea with him. "I- I'm… sorry… My lord…. Please… forgive me." She gasped. She started turning red, and her eyelids slid slowly over her eyes.

"se-sshy" was all that she could choke out. Sesshomaru snapped back into consciousness and was wide-eyed at what he had done. He lessened his grip, setting her down gently on the ground.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with fear in her eyes for the first time in the history of their relationship.

"M-master Sesshomaru?" She tried to reach out for him, but he was gone. He had sprinted away so quickly that he had practically disappeared.

Rin let her tears flow, tears that had never been shed because of Sesshomaru before. He had never reacted to anything that she did in such a way, and she couldn't understand why he had punished her. She wished that she hadn't even had thoughts about her master.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru hated the feeling of the wind blowing on his face. He hated it even worse when he was running. The sting of the chill made the air taste less sweet. He stopped once he reached a small pond.

He had never felt so vulnerable before. He became a complete slave to his emotions, letting his heart take over his brain. He had never experienced that feeling before, and he shunned anything foreign. He didn't like being unable to control his actions.

He gazed into the water, his reflection gazing back at him. He slashed the water, disfiguring his image. He then dipped his hand into the now rippling pond. He splashed his face with some of the water, waited for himself to get used to the temperature, then completely submerged his head.

He waited there, letting the oxygen drain from his lungs. His throat started to constrict, and parts of his body started to writhe. His will kept his head underwater, though his body tried to bring it above the surface. Just when he started to black out, he let his head rise to the surface.

He gasped, letting air fill his lungs again. Sesshomaru's head sunk into his hands. He grasped his scalp and squeezed his eyes shut. He dug his nails into his skin, feeling the warm blood blossom from the wounds.

He considered himself disgusting, having done such a thing to an innocent girl who only wanted his affection.

He had been weak. For one, brief moment, his guard was down, and all he could think of was her. She alone filled his thoughts in that one instant, and he couldn't allow it to happen again. He loved Rin _too_ much.

But he had hurt her. He had hurt his little girl, his innocent Rin.

Sesshomaru beat his hand against the tree that he leaned against. There was a thunderous crack, and the enormous tree fell to the ground, causing the leaves on the ground to be sent flying from the shockwave.

He felt a strange sensation in his eye, almost like something was tugging at the corner of his socket.

A brilliant, sparkling tear trickled down his cheek and within it, Sesshomaru saw reflected his years of cruelty, years of coldness, and years of loneliness draining from within him.

For the first time in his nine hundred years of living, he cried. He finally broke down for all that he had done in his life. All of the people that he had killed, all of the friends that he lost, all of the time that he spent fighting his _own _brother, all caught up to him at last.

He knew what he had to do, but it would probably take years for Rin to even be able to speak to him again without cowering.

Meanwhile, Rin's mind filled with memories of her father.

Though she had never admitted to Sesshomaru, her father had beaten her when she stole a fish for Sesshomaru when she was taking care of him.

Now, Sesshomaru had hurt her for stealing a kiss. Rin didn't care why, all that she knew was that she had gotten a kiss from Sesshomaru. It had taken her five years of gathering courage to lead up to that one moment. It was worth it.

She didn't care the outcome, she still loved Sesshomaru. She knew exactly why she loved him too. Not only had he saved her life on several occasions, but his smile… His smile was brilliant, and his laugh thick and soft.

It sent shivers through her entire body to remember the last time that he had laughed. After five years, she still held on to that memory closer than that of anything else.

She felt a lump in her throat, and knew that she had to say something, even if nobody was listening. "Sesshomaru, I love you!" she cried out.

However, somebody _was_ listening. Sesshomaru slid out from the shadows of the forest. Rin gasped and withdrew into her knees.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't mean it!" She babbled while Sesshomaru continued approaching her. " Please don't Sesshomaru-sama! I promise that I will be good!" She begged, not halting him at all.

"Sesshomaru! PLEASE DO-" She was cut short…


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru pressed his lips against Rin's, kneeling on the ground next to her. Her eyes widened, then closed.

He pulled her closer to his chest, feeling her hot breath on his lip. He gently used his tongue to coax her mouth open. He tilted his head and finally managed to open her mouth. Ash she felt along his tongue, he explored her mouth, hugging her tight to himself, feeling her shiver with pleasure.

Sesshomaru drew himself away, sitting and staring at her. Rin's eyes opened and he saw the passion contained within those abyssal umber orbs.

He lowered his head so that his lips brushed her ear. He sat there for a few seconds, his hands still wrapped around her back.

"_I love you too, Rin." _He whispered, letting all of his emotions for her spill out in those five words.

Tears started forming in Rin's eyes.

"B-but you hate humans! You lifted me by the throat for kissing you!"

"Rin… My sweet flower, you are more than human. You are a being all your own. Such beauty cannot be befouled by such an ugly word as 'Human'." Sesshomaru cooed softly, gently pushing a strand of her hair from her face.

"Besides, I didn't do it because you kissed me. I did it because I lost control of myself. You have a lot of power over me, Rin…" He whispered slyly.

He bit her ear gently, making her moan softly.

This drove Sesshomaru insane, making him _crave_ her. He felt himself losing control, and he stopped paying attention to his surroundings.

Rin's head retreated a little, and Sesshomaru felt her hot breath on his tongue. He could taste her sweetness, her innocence. He had to have it. He started feeling again the unbearable urge to ravage Rin's fragile body right then and there. He had the power to, he had the mind to, but he couldn't. He had to "Stop!" he roared as he threw himself off of Rin. He crashed through a tree, and landed on his back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, jumping up and running to the crater that his leap had left.

He sat up, a little dazed from the impact, but unharmed otherwise.

Rin gracefully placed a hand over her chest and panted. "You scared the hell out of me!" she laughed, smiling down at him. "What was that for? I was rather enjoying it…" She admitted sheepishly, glancing to the ground.

"I lost control of my surroundings. The only things that I could sense were you, and myself. I could not foresee an attack if one were to manifest." His face turned a shade more red "And… I was having thoughts that I didn't want to have." He admitted, averting his gaze as well.

Rin stood there for a moment, trying to determine if she was interpreting what he was saying correctly. "Well…" She sighed. "Maybe _I _wanted you to have them." She smiled slyly, laying down next to him in his crater.

"No, you didn't." Sesshomaru snapped, standing up swiftly. He took Rin's hand gently and helped her up. A frown spread across her face.

"Then tell me what thoughts you were having, and I will determine for myself." Rin prodded stubbornly.

"You forget who's life you owe many times over. In five years, you seem to have lost your childlike nature, as well as your servant-like loyalty to anything that I say. You didn't want me to do what I was going to if we continued. Trust me on that, please." Sesshomaru explained, trying not to get angry with her.

"Please, sesshy. I want to know what's on your mind when you are close to me. If you tell me, I will tell you!" Rin pleaded, following after him.

"Fine. I was planning on ripping you piece by piece, as I do with most things that get in my way. Are you now going to tell me that you were wishing that I would rip you into bits?" Sesshomaru hissed through his teeth. He spun around, a peeved look plain on his face.

"No…" Rin squeaked, flinching at sesshomaru's sudden harshness. She had wanted him to hold her, comfort her, or tell her that he was sorry. More than anything, she wanted _him_. Tears crept from her eyes, though she tried to restrain them.

"Then what did you want?" Sesshomaru whispered, brushing a tear from her cheek. He had lost his frustrated tone, and replaced it with one so smooth, so warm, and so beautiful as it passed through his lips that it sounded almost like a sad song.

"I-i." She stammered, her face flushing dark crimson. She stared into his eyes, those same burnt vermillion eyes that she had fallen in love with since she first saw them in the forest thirteen years ago. She lost herself in them, forgetting all that she had ever held close.

His eyes had grown warm, loving, and deep ever since he had first met her. She wanted those eyes so badly to only look at her with that expression, only her with that lust. She tried to lick her lips to regain her composure.

"I want…" She managed to spit out. If she were to finish, she would have to sever the connection between their eyes. She threw herself into him, grasping the fabric of his kimono as if it were a lifeline. "I want_ you_." She whispered into his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru's smile curled over one of the corners of his mouth, though she couldn't see it. "Rin, I am yours as you are mine." He whispered softly.

She shivered, pulling him closer. "I'm cold sesshy." She complained lightly, moving her arms to the small of his back.

"It's getting late. We should find shelter for the night." He responded, almost as if speaking to himself.

Rin hopped on his back quickly, causing him to crumble to the ground.

"Y-your heavier than before" He noted through gritted teeth.

"Duh." She laughed, rolling her eyes. Sesshomaru returned to his feet.

"Okay, ready." He nodded, bracing himself to receive her. She jumped gracefully onto his back, hugging her legs around his stomach and laying her head gently between his shoulder blades.

Sesshomaru looked back and Rin nodded as she locked her arms loosely around his neck. He put his hands under her legs and took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin had forgotten what Riding felt like. The warmth of Sesshomaru's back, the wind flowing through her waist length chocolate-colored hair, the steady beat of his heart.

She glanced back and saw their hair intertwining in the wind. Silver and brown combined into one, beautiful flowing mass that looked more like a gas dispersing through the air.

The wind was cold on her face, rushing into her nose, filling her lungs with _his_ scent.

She had also forgotten how much she had loved riding when she was younger. This was one of the few times that she was able to hold him so close.

After breaking free of the forest, Sesshomaru tore towards the cliffs. He stopped just short of a small cave peering out from the rock wall. Upon closer inspection, was deeper.

Rin's heart was racing, and she was breathing heavily onto Sesshomaru's neck. His face flashed a light pink, but instantly returned to its original shade.

"Have fun?" he asked, kneeling so that she could get off more easily.

"yes.." Her face flushed a light pink.

Sesshomaru smiled. "This way milady." He urged, bowing slightly and gesturing toward the cave with his hand.

This made her blush even more. Attempting to conceal it, she kept her head down and tried to make it to the cave without looking. Being the "graceful" being that she was, (*rolls eyes*) she tripped over a large stone and screamed.

Sesshomaru was there to catch her, taking a long look into her eyes while he was able. Again, Rin's face increased a few shades.

"Don't break a blood vessel or anything." He teased sarcastically.

She hurried into the cave to escape his beautiful eyes,

Sesshomaru reached into a small woven bin that was situated near the cave's entrance. "put this on. Your clothes smell like human." He groaned, tossing her a kimono much like her own.

"Okay, back up, two questions." She requested

"Go ahead."

"One, why do you have clothes…" She held the kimono up to herself. "In _my_ size, readily available in a cave?" She interrogated.

"This is my cave, can I not have spare clothes?" he shot back.

"This is a _women's_ kimono in _my_ size. It is an entirely different matter."

"I had some clothes ready in case you returned." He remarked as if it were a common thing.

"Okaaaaaaaay, two. Why do I affect you so much?" She pressed.

"I…" Sesshomaru paused, considering how much he would let her know. "I _love_ you Rin, I have never felt an emotion as strong as love. It is new to me, and I do not know how to control it effectively… I'm going to get some wood for a fire. Please change." He added, stepping out of the opening.

Rin sat there for a few seconds, shocked. She could affect a demon lord so badly simply because he had never felt love before? The very idea seemed absurd to her, but she shrugged her shoulders, as if to someone.

She quickly slipped off her kimono and shivered from the chill that ran through her body. While she was putting on her new clothes, a shadow blotted out the light from the cave's opening.

She glanced up and screamed.

"GET OUT! GET OUT YOU PERV!" She covered what she had not yet slid the kimono over. Sesshomaru dropped the firewood and ran from the opening.

Rin panted heavily and calmed down after she finished getting dressed. She stepped out of the cave and saw him, sitting against the wall of rock near the entrance.

"Sorry about that…" She mumbled, blushing.

"The apologies should be coming from me. I forgot to call and see if you were clothed before I entered." He sighed, his face retaining a dark scarlet color. She smiled and approached him. She gave him a light peck on the lips and gently took his hand.

"It's okay. Let's get inside. It's freezing out here." She took a few pieces of firewood from the ground.

Sesshomaru smiled, gathered the rest, and followed her inside.


End file.
